Єѵєяγτнiиğ αβоuτ γоu
by Azhy
Summary: Especial del 14 de Febrero. Ahora te tengo como siempre quise. Bajo mí; desnuda, gimiendo mi nombre incansablemente. Dreamfic. Lemon.


**· ≈ · Єѵєяγτнiиğ αβоuτ γоu · ≈ ·**

**-**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

**-**

Tus labios se mueven en un quedo susurro que menciona mi nombre. Tú cabello se esparce por la almohada y tus mejillas carmesís se encienden aún más cuando bajo a la altura de tu cuello pronunciando entre sílabas tu nombre.

En el aire flota tu aroma y el mío, combinándose. Tus manos a cada lado de tu cuerpo tiemblan indecisas, tu frenética respiración mece el mechón que ha quedado atravesado por tu rostro.

Mi rostro escondido en la curvatura de tu cuello y tú mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Rozó tu sensible piel con mi lengua y gimes sorprendida. Me quedó segundos así, saboreando tanto tu piel como tu exclamación. Recargó mi peso en una sola mano y la otra viaja hasta tu cintura, subiendo tortuosamente tu blusa, paseándose por tu costado mientras te siento vibrar bajo mi toque.

Subo por completo la prenda y levanto la cabeza, rozando mi mejilla con la tuya en el acto. Me encuentro con tus ojos brillosos y tímidos que me miran de una manera indescifrable, solo puedo reconocer en ellos el miedo, y de ser otra ocasión; lo habría odiado, pero en ese momento me encantó.

La habitación queda en silencio total, es por eso que nos pareció oír como un escándalo cuando tu blusa cayó al suelo. Al parecer con ese sonido has regresado de tu letargo, ya que pestañeaste rápidamente dejando salir una lágrima. Sigo con la vista el camino que deja sobre tu mejilla, hasta que cae sobre la almohada.

Tus ojos amenazan con liberar a sus saladas prisioneras, así que bajo hasta tu cuello respirando pausadamente sobre él. Siento tu cuerpo estremecerse y la reacción solo logra excitarme más. Bajo igualmente la mirada, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa.

Agradecí mentalmente que aquel día no llevaras sostén.

Podías tratar de resistirte, podías incluso negarte ante la situación, pero contaba con la seguridad de que tu cuerpo te desmintiera. Porque en cuanto vi tus pezones erguidos verifique que tú deseabas eso tanto como yo.

Sin dudas, sin esperar, me abalancé contra tu cuello tomándote por sorpresa. Tu cuerpo se movía inquieto bajo el mío mientras yo besaba, lamía y mordía todo lo que mis labios encontraban a su paso. Tus manos a cada lado de mis brazos, tratando de apartarme de ti. Aprisionar entre mis dientes levemente tu pezón fue suficiente para que tus brazos cayeran inertes sobre el colchón y tu cuerpo dejara de forcejear.

No me di cuenta cómo es que llegue hasta tu pecho, sólo te escuche exhalar fuertemente cuando volví a morderlo, al tiempo que un gemido quedaba atorado en tu garganta, renuente a dejarlo salir mordiéndote los labios. No muy de acuerdo con ello sigo saboreándote, jugando con tu seno izquierdo con mi boca mientras que mi mano atendía al derecho.

Me deleitó con tus senos, que lejos están de ser como los que estoy acostumbrado a disfrutar, más sin embargo me resulta completamente satisfactorio el saber que soy yo el primero en probarlos; aquellas pequeñas elevaciones que en ese momento eran agitados por mi lengua.

Caigo en cuenta de tu casi desnudez cuando mis manos aprietan tus muslos. Al saciarme un poco de tus pechos bajo en húmedos besos por en medio de la unión de las costillas, paseando mi lengua por tu vientre, parando en tu ombligo.

Tu estómago sube y baja con rapidez chocando con mi nariz, tu respiración empieza a normalizarse cuando crees que he terminado. Pero no te das cuenta de mi molestia, de mi ferviente deseo de escucharte gemir mi nombre.

Lamiendo el contorno del ombligo, meto por completo la lengua, moviéndola en círculos rítmicamente, acción que te toma desprevenida ya que gimes inesperadamente. Sonrió socarronamente contra tu piel y acelero mis movimientos.

Es entonces que tus barreras caen y te sientes desprotegida ante mí. Y yo me siento con poder. Con el poder de doblegarte y verte sonrojar solo por mí.

Desciendo una mano hasta tu intimidad y por sobre la tela te tocó, posando apenas dos dedos sobre ella te siento temblar. Y el hecho de saber que con un simple toque puedo provocar que tus manos se aferren con violencia a las sábanas, que tu ceño se frunza y tú rostro se contorsione del placer, me regodea. Pero quiero más. Necesito saberte deseosa, anhelante de mí.

Me retiró de tu vientre. No estaba consciente de todo lo que besaba, mi mente estaba ocupada en diversas fantasías en las que te veía lujuriosa, dispuesta a todo por mí. No podría asegurar cuanto tiempo fue, solo sé que cuando desperté de mi ensoñación los gemidos de su boca salían incontrolablemente por sus labios, chocando contra la paredes y regresando como ecos. Me descubrí besando con añoranza su cuello mientras mis manos estrujaban con impaciencia sus senos.

Coloque ambas manos sobre tus caderas, bajando con lentitud tus bragas. Te asustas, puedo sentirlo. Cada poro de tu cuerpo destila el miedo que tienes a salir herida de esto, pero igualmente es un miedo que está siendo contrarrestado por la pasión que fluye por tus venas. Porque con cada toque, con cada roce, tu cerebro pierde el raciocinio y tu cuerpo toma el control.

Una vez con tus bragas fuera de ti, puedo apreciar tu anatomía. Cualquiera a la vista de otros, perfecta para mí. Repito todo el proceso empezando por tu cuello, descendiendo con lentitud aún cuando mi único deseo es bajar a conocerte por completo.

Con impaciencia llego hasta tu vientre y sigo besando. Respirando entrecortadamente vacilo entre mirarte o no. Siendo vencido por la curiosidad, subo los ojos hasta encontrarme con los tuyos.

Brillantes y oscurecidos ojos en los que me veo reflejado. Tu pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de tu agitada respiración y tus labios llamándome. Olvide la ansiedad de recorrer tu cuerpo por completo y me concentre en tus rosados y delgados labios. En poco tiempo estuve a la altura de ellos, devorándolos.

Tu respuesta era lenta, te faltaba aire; e inexperta, no tenías práctica. Mis labios se movían contra los tuyos y mi lengua te acariciaba insistentemente. Sentí tus manos en mi espalda, acariciándome, estremeciéndome. Mis manos iban por sus costados lentamente, llegando a sus piernas.

Fue cuando mi mano quedo sobre tu sexo expuesto que gemiste entre el beso, aprovechando para insertar mi lengua en tu boca. Tratabas de responder a mi apasionado beso, rozando tu lengua con la mía; el agarre en mi espalda se afianzó y tus senos hicieron fricción con mi piel, arrancándonos un gemido.

Aprovecho tu distracción con mi boca e intempestivamente introduzco un dedo en tu intimidad. Das un respingo y separas tu boca da la mía gimiendo audiblemente. Espero unos segundos antes de empezar a moverme dentro de ti. Tus rosáceos labios emiten gemidos constantes mientras yo aumento o disminuyo la velocidad a mi gusto, torturándote.

Y tu voz suena tan suplicante, tan necesitada de mi que no puedo resistirme, introduciendo otro dedo dentro de ti. Tu espalda se arquea violentamente e inhalas desesperadamente. Los movimientos de mi mano aumentan considerablemente al igual que tus clamados. Hago más rápido y fuerte el movimiento hasta que siento que las paredes de tu vagina se contraen contra mis dedos. Tus parpados se cierran fuertemente, frunces la boca y los dedos de tus pies se engarrotan; es justo cuando crees que no puedes sentir algo más fuerte que eso, que meto un tercer dedo.

La sensación es tan fuerte que gritas y te abrazas a mí con fuerza. Trato de grabar en mi mente cada uno de tus expresiones, de tus movimientos y murmullos mientras aumento el movimiento. Atacó nuevamente tu cuello y mi mano libre te acaricia por completo, tú solo te dedicas a moverte bajo mí, buscando más contacto.

Vuelvo a sentirte impaciente así que apresuro la fricción. Cuando llegas al segundo orgasmo muerdo una zona sensible en tu cuello y te arqueas contra mí al tiempo que pequeños espasmos te recorren.

Entonces dejas a un lado el pensamiento y solo sientes. Y estas de acuerdo con ello, y ya no tratas de evitarlo. Permites a tu cuerpo sentir el placer y no tratas de resistirte a demostrar cuanto lo disfrutas. Sólo gimes y gimes aún cuando sientes que la garganta se te irrita y no puedes dejar de hacerlo.

Saco mis dedos de ti y están chorreantes de tu esencia. Bajo tu atenta mirada entrecerrada me llevo los dedos a la boca y los pruebo con parsimonia. Abres la boca un tanto sorprendida por mi acción y al probar tu delicioso sabor un deseo sobrenatural por probarlo directamente se apodera de mí.

Sin dejar que te recuperes de la sensación bajo hasta tu vientre y antes de perderme por tus piernas te miro. Con la mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente y un con manto oscureciendo tus ojos, justo como siempre te soñé tener.

Con decisión y satisfacción incompleta bajo hasta tu intimidad. Poso tímidamente los labios sobre su vagina y la siento tensarse completamente. Abro un poco los labios solo para sacar mi lengua, rozando mínimamente con tus labios vaginales, pero lo suficiente como para que los contraigas gimiendo.

Disfrutando tu reacción lo hago de nuevo, esta vez con más confianza, usando mi lengua para separar los pliegues de carne, encontrándome con tu húmeda pero cálida cavidad. Tus gemidos vuelven a inundar la habitación constantemente, alentándome a seguir. Marco diversos patrones con mi lengua y mi nombre escapa contra tu voluntad por tus labios.

Hubo momentos en los que me olvide de todo y lo único que veía era tu cuerpo sobre mi cama y todo lo que escuchaba era tu voz suplicante, en que todo lo que sentía eran tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo junto con tus labios sobre los míos, saboreándonos como si no hubiera mañana.

Tu boca, tu sabor, tu voz…todo de ti… me enloquecía.

Con tus manos aferrándose con frenesí a las sábanas, tus piernas flexionadas, tu espalda arqueada, tu frente perlada por el sudor, tu boca emitiendo llamados entrecortados, tus ojos entrecerrados y oscurecidos; fue así como llegaste al tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Con grandes dificultades para respirar te dejaste caer exhausta sobre el colchón mientras yo me retiraba de tu entrepierna pasando la lengua por mis labios.

Me recosté a tu lado y te bese lentamente en los labios. Tu beso demostraba lo cansada que te sentías así que me separe de ti y te refugiaste rápidamente en mi pecho. Te atraje aún más pasando un brazo por tu cintura, descansando así. Después de unos minutos sentí tu acompasada respiración sobre mi cuello, estremeciéndome completamente. Me di cuenta entonces que habías caído en un profundo sueño.

Inconforme, te deje dormir, cubriendo tu cuerpo desnudo con la sábana. A diferencia de ti, yo aún portaba todas mis ropas y tú descansabas en mis brazos profundamente dormida y aunque eso no me agradara del todo, te deje hacerlo con la seguridad de que mañana seguiríamos.

Apoye el mentón sobre tu cabeza y abrazándote fuertemente me deje llevar por el sueño.

Después de todo debía entenderte. Era tu primera vez. Pero en definitiva no sería la última.

**-**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**-**_

_**¡Kya! ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Sé que a lo mejor no quedo algo así romanticón como para este día… ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Como dice en el summary, este es un Dreamfic, (Azhy sigue con "esos" sueños). Además desde que empecé a escribir I Love you my guardian angel, ando muy romanticona, hace tiempo que no escribía un lemon xP.**_

_**Ya sé lo que se estarán preguntando ¿!Y qué pareja es!? Pues les diré que ni yo lo sé. Ciertamente de este sueño lo recuerdo todo, fue así de explícito como lo escribí, pero no logro recordar a los protagonistas. **_

_**Es por eso que lo pueden tomar como la pareja que ustedes deseen, de hecho lo hice así por si les gusta el yuri ¡Las relaciones mujer/mujer también deben disfrutar de este día xD! **_

_**Díganme ¿éste loco sueño-producto de mi irritación en la noche pasada y mucho chocolate-, se merece un review?**_


End file.
